Dream A Dream
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Sam thought she could only have Danny in her dreams. Danny couldn't seem to find his dream girl. Then a mysterious new girl sweeps Tucker off his feet. But what happens when the girls secret is revealed and Danny needs to save Sam from her own nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

_DREAM A DREAM_

_INTRO: DREAM WALKIN'_

_Pillow talking_

_She's callin' my name again_

_Day's breaki'_

_I ain't wakin' up_

_I'm sleepin' in_

_-Toby Keith_

_She was in a field of wildflowers under a black midnight sky. All around fireflies glowed a mellow purple mingling with the soft blue light from the crescent moon. The sea whispered secrets to the shoreline in perfect rhythm with the beat of her heart. But any fool could see that the thing that shined the brightest on this perfect spring night was him. That's what she loved about her dreams. In them he was hers and she felt like the heroine in a romance novel. Deep down she secretly longed for such a romance and she wanted it with no one but him. He said her name, held her close and she was lost in bliss, forgetting that she was back at home in bed hugging not him but her pillow. But 'til she had to remember she'd watch the moon of her dream world cross the sky._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam Manson awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock. Cursing under her breath she pounded the snooze button a little harder than necessary, and crawled out of bed. It was always like this. Those dreams were so pointless. Simple enough, right? Wrong. She dreamed of a thing that would never be: A love life with her best friend, Danny Fenton.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He walked into the ballroom of masked faces. Automatically his eyes locked to her, the one in the long purple dress. She smiled and went to her dancing. There was no denying that she was the one. The one he'd bring home and live with happily ever after. Softly she called his name. But there it was, a ghost in a long black dress her skin glowing a bright green. She floated a few feet above the dance floor. Snapping her fingers, the people grabbed partners and danced. Slowly and robotically they spun their companions. He stared up at the ghost then watched her float away she called over her shoulder, "Enjoy." then disappeared. Danny looked back to his masked beauty. She smiled and walked to him taking her hand he lead her out on the floor, dancing in their own eternity._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny awoke to the rising sun. He groaned, "Damn it…" Then he turned over, and closed his eyes again, determined to fall back to sleep and see her again. He had been on a roll and he was going to find out how his dream ended. All he wanted was the one thing his dream didn't supply: A name to put to that hidden face, those seductive eyes, and those lovely curves.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He looked out over the city of Utopia, his own little paradise, and as head of a major corporation. The sliding doors opened as someone entered his office. Turning he saw a girl his age with long megawatt yellow hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a short light blue dress and silver boots up to her knees. She smiled at him, "Hello, Mr. Foley. You called." She said, and then the doors slid closed with a mechanical swoosh._

"_Yes, I did. There was something important I think we need to discuss. It is policy number 2341. Are you aware of the conditions of this policy?"_

_The girl blushed, "Umm… I believe so, sir."_

"_You are also aware of the consequences of breaking said policy. Correct?"_

_She nodded._

"_But there is a flaw in it. It clearly states that there is to be no intimate relationships between employees of different levels of management. Any such relationship would result in the immediate removal of the personnel in question."_

_She nodded again._

"_But as president and owner of this company I have the right and privilege of saying screw it. Which leads me to the question of would you have dinner with me this evening Miss Lovell?"_

_She blushed redder and nodded. She grinned then and left his office._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tucker didn't wake when his alarm went. He simply dreamed on in bliss unaware of the eerie glow that settled over his skin as he dreamed of the lovely Miss Lovell, the dream girl he believed to be of his of creation.

_CHAPTER 1_

_PART I: THE ART OF LOSIN'_

_Knock me down I'll keep on movin'_

_It's the art of losin'_

_-All-American Rejects_

Danny Fenton walked out of Casper High with one of his bet friends Tucker Foley. Sam hadn't come to school for the second day in a row, and she didn't answer her phone. Rumor was she was playing DDR at the arcade again. Someone had taken her high score, and she was desperately battling the girl in a dance off that was taking up two afternoons and not even close to being resolved. Today Tuck seemed certain that if Danny asked her to stop she would. Why him? Good question, but Tuck would not illicit his point so he just assumed it was because he didn't want to have to do it. Sighing he walked through the automatic door of the arcade and sure enough there was Sam all the way in the back warming up for another round of DDR. Timidly Danny approached the machine with Tucker just behind him, "Um… Sam?"

Sam's head spun so fast he was sure she had sprained something, "Danny! Tucker! What are you guys doing here? This is great you can watch me whoop this chick's ass! I always like an audience."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you like videogames?"

"Since I don't have to kill something and I'm good at it. Me and Aurora have been stuck at a tie for a week. I am finally going to triumph."

"Who's Aurora?"

His question was answer by a girl approaching Sam, she had long hot pink hair pulled back in a high pony tail, and she wore a short black leather skirt, fishnet stockings and a hot pink spandex shirt. She was pretty but no Paullina, and was an obvious Goth. "Ready for another round?"

"Sure. Uh, this is Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise." Danny looked to Tucker but his eyes were extremely wide and he was starting to drool. Nudging him, Tucker became strangely self-conscious.

He looked up at her and turned lightly red, "Yeah. Same." Then he looked away. Aurora turned red and turned back to Sam who put in a dollar. Danny had never seen Sam dance before at least not to fast music, and this was fast, set to expert and over 140 beats per minute. The girls were obviously trying to out do each other, and they might even have been showing off doing some parts backward and switching pads. Then suddenly Sam slipped a little and got a Good. When the song ended Aurora won by a single Perfect.

Sam sighed and looked at the screen, "I guess you've won. A deal's a deal."

"We should really do this again sometime! I had so much fun, no one has been able to keep up with me on this game the way you do… How about we go get a smoothie? My treat."

"Sure. You guys coming?" Sam asked.

"I'm in." Danny said thankful this whole ordeal was over. Tucker didn't say anything but he followed them out of the arcade.

_PART II- COMPLICATED_

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel_

_Is written all over my face_

_When you walk into the room_

_I wanna find a hiding place_

_-Carolyn Don Johnson_

Aurora and Sam sat at a table while the boys bought their smoothies .The way Aurora watched Danny made Sam nervous. Finally she turned to Sam, "What's the deal with that one? He got a girlfriend?"

"No… But I don't think he's looking for one either I mean he's real busy, no time."

"He's seems really laid back to me. Cute, too. Especially in that hat-"

"Tucker?" Sam said with a mixture of relief and surprise.

"Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"Uh… No one, I was just blathering. You know how I spaz out. Ha ha ha…"

"You like that Danny boy don't you?"

"We're friends. Just friends."

"Is that what you want? You do. I can totally see it."

"Whatever. Danny's my best friend, what if he doesn't like me that way or worse he does and we get together then break up?"

"Risk you take when you fall in love."

"I'm not in love…"

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Talking about what?" Danny said holding a milkshake; Tucker behind him was being unusually quiet. Luckily Aurora kept her mouth shut.

Sam chimed in when she believed it wouldn't be too quick an answer. "It's nothing really. Just girl talk."

"Oh… So Aurora how long you been in town?" Tucker was thankful when the girls left. Aurora made him uncomfortable. She seemed nice, intelligent, and was obviously gorgeous. But that was the problem. She was too good to be true. This was new to him


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_PART I: YOUR HOROSCOPE FOR TODAY_

_You will never find true happiness_

_Whatcha gonna do?_

_Cry about it?_

_The stars predict_

_Tomorrow you'll wake up_

_Do a bunch of stuff_

_And then go back to sleep_

_-"Weird" Al Yankovic_

_Danny was once again on the dance floor of masked people gazing into his dance partners eyes, when his ghost sense went off again. Not even in his dreams was he entitled to peace. There hover just above the crowd was the same ghost as before not as in a hurry to leave. She watched them unblinkingly with a look of unwavering focus much like Jazz watching her favorite soap 'The Young and The Haunted' and gorged on popcorn in a bowl floating next to her. "Do you mind?"_

"_Oh, no, continue." She said stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth and chomping on it loudly. It was then that he had a strange feeling of unconscious recognition, like he'd met her somewhere._

_He turned to his dance partner, "Please excuse me a moment." She nodded as he went ghost and flew up to there uninvited guest, "What is your PROBLEM?"_

_The ghosts mouth fell open and she dropped the next handful of popcorn inches from her mouth, "Shit Danny, you're…Danny. Know I feel stupid. That is so obvious! I am so slow, like really. I'd have never guessed."_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_Yeah and YOU'D never guess from where!" she grinned, "You're a ghost just like them!"_

"_And you!" Danny said irritably._

"_Nah/ I'm something else entirely. Not human, not ghost, not even half human, half ghost. I'm a Dream."_

"_A dream?"_

"_Right now you're a dream. This isn't the physical you. If I pinch you, you wouldn't feel physical pain. But unlike you I can't wake up."_

"_Can't?"_

"_Nope. I'm just a dream." Before he could question her further she was gone._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_PART II: WHY CAN'T I_

_It's Inevitable_

_It's a fact_

_That we're gonna down to it_

Tucker couldn't sleep. Aurora's face lingered on the inside of his eyelids. The realization that his dream girl was not just a dream but a real living breathing creature. Oh how he wanted to know of his Miss Lovell turned real. She made him curious. What did she look for n a guy? What movies did she like? Was there more to here than that pretty face? What was her real hair color? She was a girl he couldn't forget. It was kind of ironic really. All he knew of Aurora was her name. She and Sam were becoming close friends… Maybe she'd illicit some details about that all too mysterious girl. Once again he went over the group's conversation. He made her laugh and it filled him with an unfamiliar sensation. But before he could think of a good word for it he looked at the clock on his night stand. It glowed the hour and he almost fell over. He'd gone up to bed at nine, over six hours ago. It was hard to believe that he only met her twelve hours ago, when he was bordering on obsession. Oh well, that's what happens when you get cocky, you slip up and fall in love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Friday at school Sam yawned as she walked to their lunch table with an all to cheerful Aurora grinning as the approached. She sported a Zebra stripped tank, a short black skirt and black and white stripped stockings in combat boots. Her hair today was a silver color. In two days Aurora had integrated into their little trio and it was obvious that of the three, Tucker was her first choice of company, and when they weren't together, they where texting each other. There little ventures together however were not 'dates' they were 'just hanging out'. Aurora sat down next to Tucker and they picked up on whatever conversation they had been working on before. Danny did there best to concentrate on their lunch and not the giggles and laughter from across the table. Tucker snatched her brownie and held it just out of her reach as she reach flirtatiously over to take it back. "SO," Same said over Aurora's squeals of protest as Tucker threatened to eat her brownie. "You guys going to the charity ball?" Tucker and Aurora blushed suddenly remembering they had an audience.

Aurora was the first to recover, "I guess… I heard it was masquerade style and that's pretty cool. I mean, when do we ever get a chance to dress up like that as freshman?" Danny at the mention of the ball had snapped to attention as if having a moment some internal realization. Afterward he listened intently as the others planning. Only Sam noticed Danny's reaction. _He's probably gonna ask Paulina or maybe Valerie. God I hate those two._ Valerie was obviously infatuated with Danny but said she couldn't be his girlfriend. Paulina was obviously unaware of his presence, and simply used him when she fancied. Oh, they irked her so. She'd never admit to anyone her for Danny feelings but openly expressed her dislike of Paulina and Vallerie, though she never voiced why, but rather listed rational reasons for such dislike. The bell for lunch rang.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

_PART I: YOU AND ME_

_It's just you and me_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose_

_It you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

When the little group entered the dance floor was crowded with masked people. Having just entered they each had to take a mask which were handed out at the door. Many people weren't wearing them but Danny saw nothing wrong with the mask. He put it on and bid his friends farewell. He was then off in search of his dream girl .After several minutes he saw her out on the floor, dancing with Kwan. But at the same moment his ghost sense went off. There dancing with Tucker face close to his almost kissing him was the ghost in his dreams. He growled and looked back to his dream girl. She'd have to wait. Danny ducked under the table and went ghost. Then sent a blast at the ghost, hit her side and she went flying from his grasp.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam watched him go, then put on her mask. She looked around and sighed. Now she'd never get a dance-"Excuse me?" Sam turned to see Kwan looking handsome in a tux the color of a stormy sky. "Maybe I have this dance?" She just nodded, amazed that a football player had spoken to her unmockingly. She let him led her out on the floor. Just before the song ended there were gasps from the other side of the room where Danny floated over a ghost sprawled out on the ground before him and Tucker with wide eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tucker led Aurora out onto the floor. She put her arms around his neck and he shyly put his on her hips. It was the first slow song of the night. The music wrapped around them and he was lost in her green eyes. Little did he notice that the rest of her had a greenish-glow. He didn't notice anything else but her. She was absolutely hypnotic. He leaned in close to kiss her but before he could she was blasted from his grasp. He looked up to see Danny floating above her, "What'd you do to her?"

"She's a ghost!"

Aurora scrambled to her feet, "Tucker I-"

"Save it." Danny said punching her; she flew through the crowd and spun around. She managed to stop herself as her necklace lifted from her neck and flew onto the floor, changing her into a pink haired green skinned ghost. The necklace flew and tapped someone's shoe. She picked it up, her eyes fluttered and she fell back into Kwan.

Aurora's eye went wide, "Sam! No!" She looked as if she was being sucked into the necklace that lay in Sam's unmoving hand, she then she disappeared into the depths of the jewel as the necklace itself dissolved into her skin. Danny just flew to Sam and sat by her side. Her mask was laying on the floor in her other hand.

"Sam?" He said giving her a shake, "Sam? Sam! Damn it Sam, wake up!" Sam however wouldn't wake up. "Someone call an ambulance!" he said to the crowd of stunned people, "NOW!" There was a slight ghostly wail to that one that woke up the crowd. Paullina pulled out her cell and called 9-1-1.

_PART II: A MAN HOLDING ON…_

_His heart is telling him_

_To hang on for dear life_

_But deep down he knows_

_She's letting go for good this time_

Danny sat next to Sam's hospital bed. Even Tucker and with his fear of hospitals, was there. Danny took her hand and stroked her thumb. It was some time after ten and way past visiting hours. The doctor said she had been placed in a coma and there was nothing else they could do but wait. Her parents left long ago and though they did not approve of him they didn't want Sam to be alone. They had enough money to have the hospital allow him to stay with her. Both boys had not spoken the whole time. Tucker was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe Aurora was a ghost, that this whole thing is her fault. I just can't believe it. I loved her Danny. A sham. I can't believe it, that it was all an act… A sham… I just can't."

"I don't want to either Tucker." He said gazing at Sam's peaceful face. "But we can't deny it. She played us."

"But why? Why would she pretend to be human? Get close to us? What was the point if she didn't mean it?"

Danny didn't have an answer. He just looked at Sam. After a while he looked at the clock. "It's almost tomorrow. Let's try and get some sleep."

"Alright." Tucker said moving to the chair by the wall and leaning back fell right to sleep.

Danny looked back to Sam and sighed, "I'm sorry Sam… I don't know what wrong and that means there's no way I can fix it." She just laid the some more but her fingers made a slight twitch, as if to say it was alright. He gave a weak smile to the lifeless same. He should be angry or devastated or… Something. But at the moment he was numb and unable to feel the lose that he knew he'd feel in the morning. Danny gave her hand one last squeeze then rested his head on the bed, surprised by his own exhaustion, and fell into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Danny saw Sam lying on a bed of purple light. She looked the same as she had at the party. "Sam…" He said walking towards her He touched the side of her cheek._

"_She won't wake up… I've tried everything." Danny snapped around. There was Aurora floating just above Sam. _

"_YOU! You did this to her."_

"_I didn't! Sam's my friend. I would never purposely hurt her…" She looked down at her, "Remember what I said? I'm just a dream, and I can't wake up… I was cursed by a ghost to sleep for eternity, but the curse can be broken if I'm kissed by my true love. For five years I've been stuck in the dream world, the world between yours and the ghost zone, then a week or so ago I found a hole in it. The hole led to a tunnel. One end led to the Ghost Zone, the other to your basement. I found I could go into the dreams of others and I could control their dreams. I used that power to bring happiness to other. I did it for every one which includes you, Sam, Tucker, and even a little for myself." She said with a sigh. "But just as I finally thought the curse would break you flew in and ruined everything and now the best friend I've had in years is cursed too!" She sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm, "Thanks a lot buddy! I was inches from happiness and normality. INCHES!"_

_Danny couldn't help but feel a little guilty. If what she said was true he'd just caused an unneeded scene and Sam's condition. "How can I undo this?" Danny asked forcefully. _

_Aurora didn't look surprised. She simply landed in front of him, "You'd have to go into her dreams and find the necklace like the one I had on at the dance. She needs to be wearing it for the spell to break. Then she needs her true love to kiss her."_

"_How are we supposed to find him?"_

"_I don't know! I searched forever to find mine-" She then turned red. "Right now we need that necklace. Kiss we'll think about later."_

"_What is this? Sleeping Beauty?"_

"_Yeah but if you don't get the necklace there'll be no happy ending for any of us." She said with a glare in his direction. "I can only put you in her dreams. Since she's been cursed as well I can no longer go into them myself. Now go." She said touch Sam's hand then his. She closed her eyes and Danny felt a sensation like he was falling._


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

_PART I: RIGHT KIND OF WRONG_

_You walk in and my strength _

_Walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't_

_Fight it anymore_

_Oh I know I should go_

_But I need your touch _

_Just to damn much_

_-Um… I heard it in Coyote Ugly... Awesome movie._

_Tucker entered the dream just in time to here Aurora's explanation. After Danny disappeared she sat down next to Sam's bed of light and sniffed again. Tucker approached her slowly and sat down next to her. She jumped, "Tucker how l-"_

"_Long enough." Tucker didn't ask her the question burning his mind with anticipation. He took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly asking a safer one. "So… What's it like? I mean… Being a dream that is."_

"_It's, I don't know exactly how to put it. It's the same thing day in and day out. It's predictable and easy… I guess- it's- Well, it's empty."_

"_What'll happen to you? Once this whole thing is over I mean." _

"_I'll probably drift on and on as I usually do… Unless you all don't hate me."_

_Tucker shook his head and grinned, "How could I hate my lovely Miss Lovell?"_

_Aurora blushed scarlet, "Oh… Um…" She looked away._

"_I knew I wasn't going crazy! That was you!" He his grin dissipated and he asked another question. "If you can't stop dreaming… Then where is the real you?"_

"_Well… I… My name's really Monica Lovell… I'm in room 773 Amity Park Hospital on life support in a coma." Her pretty face was so sad. "I live at #45 Fisher Dam Road, Amity Park. I have a sister, age eight now. She likes to read and draw pictures of unicorns. Here name is Diane. She always likes to watch Sleeping Beauty in my hospital room, and she visits ever Sunday morning at ten, just after church."_

"_Wow…" he said softly. Room 773 was just down the hall from Sam. Fisher Dam Road was just around the corner from his house and he past #45 every day to get to school, and he saw that little eight year old swinging in the backyard. But what really brought it all into focus was that Monica Lovell sat in front of him in the fourth grade until she mysteriously slipped into coma. _

"_Yeah… Weird ain't it?"_

_PART II: I'M WITH YOU_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_-Avril Lavigne _

_Danny wasn't surprised when he was finally in Sam's dreams. Everything was either black green or purple and it was nighttime. The woods all around him looked gothic and gloomy except for a large gold and white castle looming in the distance. He heard hoof beast behind him and turned invisible just in time to see the horse go right through him. "Okay…" He said watching the horse run down the path he was on, winding its way through the woods toward the castle that was so out of place in Sam's dream. "I guess I should start there." He took to the air and watched the rider go thorough the gates and dismount. When he reached the outer wall he saw that the rider was knight-like, wearing all white armor and with long blonde hair. He was muscular and obviously attractive. Another look and he realized it was Dash, another out of place element to Sam's dream. Something was wrong in this place. He flew through the walls to find a large throne room at the center of the palace. There on the two larger thrones were Sam's parents. The smaller one beside them held a bored and sad Sam dressed all in pinks and yellows. She sighed and propped up her head on her hand. He caught the last bit of conversation between her mom and the servant. _

"_-So the land has grown wild and dark. It is out of the princess' control now. She can no longer keep the land happy and bright."_

"_Did you ever think that Princess Samantha likes it this way?"_

"_Of course not! How could she! She's been raised with love, care and wealth. Why should she like that dark and dreary place?"_

_The servant just nodded, obviously to avoid the Queen's wrath. That was when Dash made his daring entrance. He walked to the step in front of the throne and kneeled, "Your highnesses, I Sir Dash the Gallant, am here to as for the hand of Princess Samantha." The look on Sam's face was of all together disgust and loathing. Now this all made sense, Sam was having a nightmare._

"_I have heard a good deal of your valiant deeds, Sir Dash. What have you to offer as our daughter's husband?" That was from her father. Sam's face lit up with hope. If the offering was not good maybe she'd get off the hook._

"_In less than a candle mark it shall be here your majesty. I alone could not bring the thing. It is a large golden statue of your greatness, and his royal family. If I say so the statues magnificence is nothing compare to the real things." Oh dear, poor Sam. Not only was that a good gift but he was sucking up too. He flew behind her chair and stayed there as Sam stood._

"_Father, may I have time to think about this in private before a decision is made?"_

"_If you wish it, daughter, I grant."_

"_Thank you, father." She then turned and half glided half stormed out. Danny followed her out discreetly. She stopped on a bridge over a pond in the garden off to the palace's west side. There she gazed down at the reflection of the moon in the water, and sighed heavily._

_Danny onto the bridge as well, "Sam?" _

_She jumped and back away slightly, "Who are you? And why do you call me Sam?" _

_Danny was slightly taken aback. Sam didn't know him? How odd. "I'm Danny Fenton…"_

_Sam eyed him suspiciously crossing her arms, "And what do you want, Sir Fenton." _

"_I'm looking for a necklace. It is pink and gaudy and relatively ugly. It's on a silver chain and-"_

"That sounds like the Queen-to-be necklace. I will receive it when I marry." she wrinkled her nose as if smelling a dirt goat. "And I see through that Dash fellow. He is rude, and relies too heavily on his family's money. He will never be anything unless my father doesn't see this fact, then he shall be king." Sam went red. "But I babble. A princess is meant to be pretty and elegant. Not to speak her mind and make observations such as that."

"_You however just can't help yourself can you?" he said with a grin, "Because of your intelligence and individuality and you won't let people wreck her plans with their bad ideas."_

_Sam flushed, "Who are you? Really? One of those mind-speakers from the north?"_

_Danny laughed, "If you must know this is a dream. If I get the necklace I described you could wake up!"_

_She glared at him, "You lie."_

"_No lie! You hate people calling you Samantha. The last thing you want is to be princess. You like the forest the way it is right now all dark and depressing. You also hate pink."_

"_If this is a dream, how did you get here?"_

"_Long story. But the short of it is you're under the curse of a ghost and you need that necklace to break it."_

"_Hmm…" She wasn't buying it, but he'd done nothing to be considered untrustworthy. "How did you get past the guards?" Danny turned invisible and she gasped. He returned to his normal solidity. "Okay… You got my attention. This is a nightmare right? Oh god I hope so!"_

"_That's what I gathered."_

"_I can guide you to the chamber with the necklace, if it will get me out of here. But I think I'd be easier for you to pull that disappearing act on us."_

"_Okay." He said taking her hand and they disappeared from the night._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Part I- IN ANOTHER LIFE_

_Everywhere you go_

_Is everywhere I've been_

_You've finished all my sentences before they began_

_And I know that look in your eyes_

_Like I've seen you before about a million times_

_In another life in another life maybe_

_In another life you must have been mine_

_Danny and Sam appeared in a large room filled with books. In the center was a circular table covered in old and important looking documents and papers. Danny walked up to it and took a single sheet looking over it carefully, "What is all this?"_

_Sam walked to the table looking at the clutter, "Engagement laws, marriage proposal records, bride offerings and challenges, wed-"_

"_Wait, offerings?"_

"_Yes, in our realm the bride goes to the man who gives the best offer."_

"_That's just wrong."_

"_I kno- I mean that is the way things are done." Sam gave the papers a sad look, "It is the way my marriage will be done."_

_Danny felt extremely sympathetic. For a girl like Sam, all about action and choice, this must be torture. Looking back down at the paper he got a wave of confidence, "No it won't. I'll get that necklace and stop this nightmare."_

"_You are still convinced this is just a dream. That it is not real? Tell me are my real parents like this?" Danny opened his mouth to speak but closed it abruptly. "So they are."_

"_But in are world you have a choice, you always have a choice."_

_Sam just looked sadly at the papers, "Well we don't have time to just stand here."_

"_If you still think this is a dream then why are you helping me?"_

"_The necklace is in the room just above this one."_

_Danny eyed her curiously, "Alright." He took her hand once more and flew her up. The room was completely empty save for two guards at the door both looking out at the movement in the hallway and a pedestal that held the necklace. Danny stealthily crept up to it and grabbed for the necklace. But suddenly there was an ear-piercing wail and he dropped it to cover his ears. Both guards grabbed him and the noise stopped. "Hey let go!"_

_PART II- DREAM A DREAM_

_Dream a dream lover_

_take me in your dreams_

_take me anyway you please boy_

_you're making me scream_

_Dream a dream lover_

_love is just a dream_

_if you wanna set me free boy_

_you're making me scream_

_Oh la da di la da da_

_You gotta dream a little dream_

"_Danny!" But both guards had hulled him off, Sam ran as fast as she could in heels, which was uncannily easy when she thought of the terrible things that her parents could do to someone when they stole from the crown. No she wouldn't think of that. This was a dream. It was all a dream. But as much as she tried to wake herself as she ran toward the throne room she could not. She would loose the only person who ever understood her and for some reason it was unbearable. She burst into the room just in time to hear the sentence._

"_Death by hanging. Take him to the gallows!"_

"_No!"_

"_I challenge Sir Dash! To duel for the princesses hand as declared by King Garret of Datura!" The King was taken aback by this declaration. Sam suddenly became very red. Did this stranger know what he asked. That he asked to be her husband. What was he thinking? She had a thought. Her husband to-be had to put the necklace on her before they were officially engaged meaning he would have it in his hands and be able to run. Somehow she doubted he had thought of this and that made her strangely happy and scared and embarrassed all at the same time. Gosh this was a confusing ordeal. She needed an ale._

"_And what do you have to offer your king?"_

"_My best effort to make your daughter happy."_

_Sam started at those words. They were bold and sincere, making her knees wobble. Why did she feel so strange? God, she REALLY needed an ale. And maybe a cigarette. She didn't smoke but this was killing her faster then they would. To Sam's surprise her father smiled, "Sir Dash, this man has offered us something that is more precious then any statue of any substance. You have ever right to decline or accept the challenge."_

"_I accept!" Dash stood readily. "Name your contest, welp!"_

_Danny looked around desperately, obviously he hadn't thought past that last remark. How had he know of the challenge right? And that all sentences were postponed until after the contest. She then smiled. The paper in the records room must have been the Articles of Challenge. Then he looked at her and all traces of desperation were gone but her knees felt like jelly. "Dance Dance Revolution, Difficulty Light..."_

_The king smiled wider, "Song?" Danny looked surprised. DDR hade never been used in a challenge before. The sport had been considered the game of street rats but it seemed to amuse her father. Dash did not seem to know what it was but he masked it with a wicked grin._

"_Ummm..."_

_Sam's mouth suddenly disobeyed her which could be dangerous under such circumstances but she suddenly didn't care, "Dream A Dream, is a lovely tune... If I maybe be so bold."_

_The king's eyes snapped to hers but she stared back unwavering, Danny looked to Sam then nodded, "Yes, Dream A Dream. Thank you, Sam-antha-um- my lady." That was a lightly awkward sentence right there if she ever heard one. He was very used to calling her Sam. Not my lady or Samantha. He was DEFIANTLY not from around here. The guards let go of Danny and he rubbed his shoulder where they had held him steadily. The servants brought in the device. A large screen and two pads with four arrows. Both took their places on their respective mats. They turned and bowed to each other then turned back to the screen. Sam took her place to her father's left and they began. Up, left, and then she was lost in a wave of arrows and music. Dash tried to trip Danny who he just simply could not touch, causing Dash to miss a beat and get an Almost rather than the needed greats and Perfects that were needed to beat Danny at this level. She could tell the boy wasn't an expert but he was better than Dash. For a minute the points were almost even. Danny's nerves had made him miss several beats in a row, and this had been quite possibly the longest three minutes of her life. Then it was over. They cut to the points screen and in the end what she saw made her heart drop. "TIE!" the machine screamed. _

_Both competitors looked to the king. "You have both competed exceptionally for the hand of my daughter. Never in all the years of our family's reign has there ever been a tie when competing for the hand of a princess." The King looked to his daughter. "I leave the choice to you, my dear." Sam felt uncontrollable tears. She sprang up from her chair and hugged her father who embraced her momentarily. Then Sam looked back at the two she winked at Danny, who gave her a confused look. Sam walked up to Dash who puffed out his muscular chest._

"_Sir Dash I have wanted to do this for a very loooooong time." She then pulled back her foot and kicked him square in the shin. She then turned to Danny and grinned wickedly. "Sir Danny, my hand is yours to do with as you please." _

_Danny shook his head, "Then I give it to you, to choice for yourself who will have the honor of being your husband." Sam was awed by the sincerity in his voice. He meant every word. And now for her to say what she meant._

_She smiled, "You don't seem to understand. Perhaps I should make it clearer. I choice YOU, Sir Danny Fenton. Father shall we fetch the Queen-to-Be necklace?"_

_The Queen looked to her husband, "You're going to ALLOW this... This... Indecency?!?!"_

_The King smiled, "Yes I believe our daughter is right. Have you forgotten how I proposed to thee? I was a street urchin without a penny to my name and your father hated me, but he was impressed by my tenacity. But what impresses me most about this boy is how he cares for our daughter." Danny was bright red now, and Sam couldn't help but turn the same color. "Bring the necklace!" A servant appear in a heartbeat with the pink jeweled pendant on a pillow. The attendant offered it to Danny who took it with a bow. _

_But instead of putting it around her neck as was customary, he looked down at the necklace as she gave him a sad look, "I meant it. Every word. And if given the choice I'd chose you again." He only looked into her eyes then disappeared. As tears filled her eyes she prayed she was right to trust him. That this was just a dream._


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6 _

_PART I-THE WAY I FEEL_

_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight _

_And I know I need you in my life _

_And I hate the way I feel inside _

_And I promise to make the sacrifice_

"_I meant it. Every word. And if given the choice I'd chose you again." And then there was a lot of nothing. The trip out of Sam's dreams was a lot longer than the trip in. 'Damn it Sam! Why'd you have to go and say that?' Now his insides were a mess wondering what would come out of this whole ordeal. He knew the first thing he was doing when he got back to his own dreams was taking a nap. All this dream walking was tiresome. He landed next to Sam right back to where he started from._

"_Aurora, I got it." On Sam's other side Aurora stood abruptly, wiping imaginary dust from her dress. Tucker stood up as well looking slightly flushed. They couldn't have been doing anything to bad, Aurora's lipstick was still intact. He raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get here?"_

_Tucker shrugged, "Fell asleep and I was suddenly here. Weird, huh?"_

"_Yeah... Now back to business, Aurora I got the necklace now what was the next part."_

_Aurora tapped her chin with her finger, "Well I don't know Danny maybe you should PUT IT ON HER?"_

"_Oh, right." He put it around her neck and the jewel turned a bright purple. "What's happening?"_

"_It's about to scan the whole city's dreams and look for her true love. What else?" The thing glowed and sent out a beam of light into the air about twenty feet it moved twenty feet past the area over top Danny's head then it stopped abruptly and shot strait down at him. The blast made him stumble a bit. "Oh look how easy was that? Now kiss her and this whole thing will be over with."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yup, life's funny that way. Now if you'd just-"_

"_Wait there's gotta be some kind of mistake-"_

_Aurora stepped between him and Sam, a dangerous look on her face, "I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE SO DENSE." She pointed one palm at Sam the other at Danny and Danny couldn't move, "SAM, YOU THERE?"_

Yeah?What you yellin about. It's like two in the morning. _Sam's voice blared in his ears._

"_Tell me about that FRIEND of yours. You know, Danny Fenton."_

Danny? _With that one word a swarm of memories and emotions ran past his eyes, like a television on fast forward, but eerily enough he could make out each one. He was seeing life from behind Sam's eyes. Ever moment they spent together or she thought about him was filled with a strange and familiar feeling. It burned his insides like the stuff at the bottom of the toaster. Have you ever LOOKED down there. It was enough to drive a guy crazy. _Oh yeah he's cool. _Then all those emotions hit his and it was like flicking on a switch in his mind. Sam was in love with him. When did that happen? Was it Ember? No it was long before that. It was him. In spite of herself she fell for him and it was all his fault. But what surprised him was how his heart reacted to the collision. It fluttered in his chest like a hummingbird sending a wave of happiness through him. He loved Sam! What a revolution! Sam... Not Valerie? Not Paulina? Sam? God how did he miss that? Now that it was pointed out to him it was so OBVIOUS. How could he be so stupid?_

"_Now kiss her god damn it. Hell the rest of the world knows. Why don't you?" She then pushed Danny towards Sam. "Here, me and Tucker will turn away if you want!" And they did. Danny stood awkwardly next to Sam. Well it WAS awkward, seriously Sam was his friend right? It was natural he'd want to protect her... And that he'd save her even when he was under the control of others, and she'd be the only thing that could bring him back... And that he wished anyone who harmed her an early and painful death... Okay that last one wasn't rational but then again this was a dream, what if it wasn't real and Sam was still in that hospital bed in a coma?.. It couldn't hurt. Besides she won't remember any of this, right? He looked down at Sam and found it hard to keep focused. He body moved of it's own accord, bending down and pressing his lips to her. Then Sam glowed with light and it wrapped them in a cocoon of the stuff. Danny pulled away and to his surprise Sam no longer looked like Sam but an older woman, and she was gorgeous. Her eyes fluttered then opened. She blinked up at him several times._

"_Who are you?"_

_Danny looked down at his hands, they were larger and stronger looking. He shook his head, "I'm just a dream..."_

"_Well Adream, me lad, don't I get another kiss?" Danny grinned._

_PART II- CRAZY_

_I've finally realized that you are my true love_

_And I've had a lot of time to think _

_and you're the thing I've been thinking of_

_Now I know I need you each and everyday_

_I can't live without you so don't runaway_

_-K-Ci and Jojo_

Not sure if that's the right line if you know what it is I could use some help

Sam awoke in the hospital room with a vague recollection of how she got there and why Danny's head was next to her knee, and his hand in hers. But the little smile on Danny's face was enough to cast the thought away she then squeezed his hand. The sun had just started to peek through the window when Danny stirred. "Morning, sleepy head." Danny blinked twice exclaimed her name to the ceiling and threw his arms around her half choking her in embrace. "I must have missed something important. Damn I wish I could remember. Did someone spike the punch at the dance or something?"

He pulled back, "You don't remember?"

"No, didn't I just SAY that. It's kind of fuzzy... But I have the strangest urge to play a few hours of DDR..."

Danny smiled wickedly, "Well you and me must have a long talk. Just the two of us. A lots happened and I believe you need to be filled in." Just the two of us. She grinned at the thought for no particular reason.

"Looking forward to it, Danny, me lad."

Tucker twitched then sat up, "Aurora!" He then got up and power walked out of the room, he might have gotten past the next room before he turned back and walked in. He then walked to Sam and lifted a chain from around her neck, "Give me that." Then he ran out.

Sam looked to Danny for an explanation, "Later. For now I need to get a doctor to make sure your alright." He kissed her lightly on her forehead, "Welcome back to reality." The walked out of the room.

Danny stood in the waiting room biting his thumb nail. Trying to figure out exactly what he was to tell Sam. Should he even mention the kiss if she didn't remember? Was that even important? Yes it was. But what if they got together and broke up? What happens then? He didn't even hear Tuckers approach or the three calls before he punched him. "OW! What?"

Tucker pulled at his arm, "I got someone I want you to meet."

"I have a lot on my mind, Tucker."

"You and Sam have been doing this dance since you met each other, it can wait. Now let me show you something!" Tucker pulled him in a room with one bed. There laying in it was a slightly grungy looking girl who looked like she hadn't eaten solid food in years. "I'd like you to meet Miss Monica Lovell. You might know her as a dream. My dream of course." He said with a grin at her. She giggled.

Danny couldn't help but smile, "'Bout time you woke up." he eyed Tucker suspiciously, "I take it you had something to do with this?"

"We should leave, her sister will be here soon for her eight o'clock quality time with her sister who suddenly can respond."

Back in the waiting room Sam's parents had arrived and were questioning the doctors about her condition. The doctor held up both his hands, "There is no explanation for her sudden recover except that perhaps she had something to still connect her to her conscious state. A physical tie to her body, maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we believe there must have been something important enough to Sam to keep her mind from drifting. Of course this isn' scientifically provine but it's said that having loved ones physically near helps them to said connected mentally-" But both parents heads turned to Danny.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Manson. How's it going?"

Mr. Manson patted his shoulder, Mrs. Manson smiled at him. Those silent signs of appreciation made Danny feel awkward all over again. He just smiled at them in return. They didn't know the half of it. "It's going pretty well actually." Sam's father said looking back at his wife. "We wanted to thank you for staying here with Sam. It seems to have helped her come around."

"Nah, that was all Sam. She's tough." Both adults nodded, "She's awake now so I think you should go see her." They turned and walked down the hall towards Sam's room.

The doctor walked over to them, "We'll keep her here a couple more days to make sure everything's alright. But it shouldn't be any more than that-"

"Doctor Lovell!" A nurse said running down the hall, "You'll never believe this! Come quickly!"

"What is it?"

"It's a flippin' miracle that's what it is! Monica's awake!"

"Monica?..." he ran down the hall way after her.

"So that is my future father-on-law..." Tucker said watching the man run into his daughters room.

"You're already planning on marrying her?"

"Of course! It may be a while but until I see otherwise, me and her will be together long time. I know, cause I am psychic."

"More like a psychopath."

"Yes but I am HER psychopath."

"And she's a lunatic."

"But she is MY lunatic."

"'Cause no one else will have you."

"Well that's good 'cause there's no one else I want."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

PART I- INVINCIBLE

I can't be held responsible

This is all so new to me

Just when I think I'm invincible

You come and happen to me

-_Crossfade_

A whole week had gone by and Sam still wasn't sure what had happened to her. Danny never answered her questions and Tucker always said to ask Danny. The pair were crafty alright and after three days she gave up. She was now rarely alone with her two friends. At her house she was under almost constant surveillance, and she wasn't allowed to go to Tucker or Danny's for fear that she would collapse again. Sam spent her time alone putting together tidbits of memories she could remember. Something about a castle in the woods, a garden, and a throne room echoing with dance music but mostly Danny. There was a lot of Danny, filling most of the void of that time that she missed. But it all seemed like a dream. She sat cross-legged on her bed, already in her black silk pajamas lost in thought. Her parents believed she was asleep when really she was fishing for memories. There was then a sudden chill and she turned to see Danny outside her window about too tap on the glass. He waved and she gave him an all-clear nod. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I told you I wanted to talk didn't I?"

"Yeah, like a week ago."

"Well I was trying to put it into words... But I should probably start at the beginning. I've been talking with Monica about this to get the whole story so here's where it starts. Between this world and the Ghost Zone is the Dreamworld, the place we go when we sleep, well not physically... Anyway when we're there we go to are own section of the Dreamworld. Monica had been put into a deep coma-like state by some vengeful ghost and the more she dreamed the bigger her section got. When my parents made a portal to the Ghost Zone they made a tunnel that didn't stop in the world in between, but all the traffic that's been coming in and out of there lately has torn a hole in the tunnel making a pathway into the dream world, right into Monica's dreams. Dream Monica escaped to our world and entered our dreams out of sheer boredom because dreams don't need sleep. She unlocked our subconscious' and... fooled around in Tucker's head. All in an effort to 'help us help ourselves' or something... Anyway you and her became friends and she sought to help you with something that I was told was important, but she was also seeking to break the curse and my ghost sense went off at the dance. I thought she was a ghost because when dreams come to this world they look a lot like them and my ghost sense reacts to them. I fought her and the necklace that could help break or spread the curse flew off and you picked it up-"

"I remember that! It was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen."

Danny smiled for the first time since he'd entered her room, "Yeah I thought so, too. We took you to the hospital and I fell asleep and was taken to the big black.. Well void really, and Monica explained everything in short that the necklace was in your section of the dream world and that I pretty much screwed up all her plans to be happy. Luckily she wasn't to hurt by it and sent me into your dreams." Sam felt her cheeks turn red, surely it was not the meadow dream. Which was her all time favorite. She hoped that wasn't the one, "And only with my luck, it was a nightmare."

"Are you sure it was a nightmare? Cause most peoples nightmares is my good night sleep."

"You lived in a white and gold castle, were wearing a pink dress, and about to be auctioned off to Dash."

"Ew... God it was a nightmare."

"Yeah but I fixed it."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I challenged Dash to DDR and gave you the right to choose whoever you wanted to choose." He smiled and shook his head, "And wouldn't you know it you chose me." Sam turned redder and now resembled a strawberry, "Turns out in order for it to be valid I had to put the necklace around your neck."

Sam restrained a sigh of relief, "Someone wasn't using there head." She said smiling wickedly.

Danny laughed, which she took as a good sign, he was lightening up,"Yeah, you're right." There was a long silence then that Sam waited out patently. She knew Danny, give him a minute or two and he'll get to the point. He gave her a soft look, knocking the wind out of her with a rueful smile. "I thought I'd lost you, Sam."

She smiled at him, "You aren't getting off that easy. I'm not going any where." Suddenly he held her close and tightly to him. He didn't say anything, not for a long time, and she could barely move out of surprise.

"I... I was scared. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Danny?.." He allowed her to pull back but didn't look her in the eye. Rather at something near his foot.

"Sam I... I want to be with you..." That's when he met her eyes. What she saw in them shook her to the core, "And I've never been more sure than right now."

A great joy swelled up inside her and she almost burst with happiness, "It took you damn long enough." Her words gave her courage and she went to kiss him and was met half way. It was a long kiss, but it was spoiled by foot steps approaching from outside her door they heard and Danny began to pull away until his body was to far away to hold the kiss. He then phased through the window and she walked to it listening intently as the foot steps died away. She sighed and Danny mouthed that he had to go. She gave him a rueful smiled and pressed a hand to the glass mouthing three precious words that made Danny's face light up. He pressed his hand to match up with hers, went ghost and flew off. She watched him go her heart pounding unnaturally fast. He loved her... She wanted to scream out of joy! She wanted to climb a mountain and shout to the heavens in thanks! She wanted to run through the street singing her lungs out! What a rush... Damn and this was just their first real kiss. Imagine the second, or better yet the third! There were no more doubts in her mind. And she thanked her lucky stars that she'd been patient. She stood there long after her boy had flown out of sight.

PART II- I JUST DO

Why should I care if I,

Ain't nothing in your eyes,

What you felt for me is gone,

Oh and why would I feel that way,

Now that it's to late,

To change what I did wrong,

I didn't care enough to keep you around,

So tell me why should I care,

I was the one who let you go

I never told you that I loved you

I couldn't promise you anything

The way you needed me too

Oh, when a heart was never really there,

Why should I care,

Why should I care,

I just do

-_Sara Evans_

Valerie's heart felt like it had been crushed underneath Sam's boots as she and Danny walked through the halls of Casper High, hand in hand. They weren't making a show of it, just the hands. And oh, Danny looked so happy. The reached Danny's locker and Sam kissed his cheek before retreating to her own. Valerie pulled herself together enough to walk to his locker. She took a deep breath and looked around the door, "Hey, Danny."

"Hey Valerie. How's it going?"

"Fine. And it looks like things are MORE than fine with you." She said managing to give him a suspicious look rather than the heart broken one.

"Oh. You noticed then. It didn't seem like anyone cared."

"Who said I cared?"

Danny looked a little confused, "No one said you did..." Danny looked at her thoughtfully, "Is something wrong?"

Valerie looked at him, "If me just being stupid is something wrong then yeah."

Danny opened his mouth to answer but closed it, he then ran his finger through his hair, "There's Sam now."

Valerie shook her head, she already knew that but she gave him what she hoped was a willful look, "I'm not going to give up."

"You can't choose who you love, and who you don't. I love her, Valerie."

Her smile faltered there was only one word wrong with that sentence. Her. She leaned against the locker next to his, "I guess if I said that I'd give up the things that kept me from being with you, you wouldn't change your mind, would you?"

"You shouldn't have to change who you are to be with someone."

Valerie turned away, not wanting him to see the world of hurt in her eyes. Why now? Last night she was ready to give up ghost hunting. To give up chasing the ghost boy. Everything. The bell rang. Never had it sounded so inviting. "Goodbye, Danny." _Just wait, Danny. I'll be right here waiting with a bottle of glue to piece back together your heart when_ _she breaks it ._ Or at least she hoped Sam would.

**... Just me or does this seem... Incomplete? I know this ending's taken me forever now I want to write another chapter? It's just crazy but I'll never be satisfied until I fell a sense of completion with this story. Because well... I Love it, like I love all my stories. They're my babies and I cherish them deeply. Maybe I'll just write a sequel. So until I think of something more, I'm gone! **

**Your Humble Author, **

**Lunarflare14**


End file.
